


Your Brothers

by HimeBee



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Little Brothers, Pet Names, Polyamory, Protective Older Brothers, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yandere Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: ”We should all get married when we’re older!”Nothing has changed, you still want to be with them both...
Relationships: Shin (Amnesia)/Reader, Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Toma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some fun with Toma while Shin is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ FIRST OFF, LET ME APOLOGIZE TO MY COMMISSIONERS-
> 
> ★ I'm so sorry, I just had to get this out of my system OTL It's self-indulgent, forgive me T~T
> 
> ☆ I just recently got into Amnesia, and y'all already know I'm a slut for incest, so- Shin and Toma are meeting all my standards aslskfjg
> 
> ★ Anyway, here's some incest trash! Enjoy! Or don't- 😂 **(The threesome is for the next chapter, btw. First chapter is just Toma)**

_”We should all get married when we’re older!”_

Although it was something you must've said because you were a naive child that didn’t know any better, you couldn’t deny that your mind hadn’t changed one bit. You still wanted to be with both Shin and Toma, and luckily for you, the two were willing to play nice with one another to make you happy. For the most part, nothing between the three of you was any different than it had been.

Toma was still your doting older brother that looked out for his younger siblings and loved you both unconditionally. Shin remained your younger brother that was too cute and a bit terse for his own good. The only thing that had changed, however, was the fact that you were open and willing to take their cocks whenever now that you were all grownups (a statement Toma would probably argue with, considering Shin was still in high school).

Although your polyamorous relationship was not limited to just physical, it was still exciting — to have Toma walk in on you gagging on Shin’s cock, or Shin coming home from school to find you with your legs in the air and Toma’s cock in your ass. You were fairly sure you hadn't always been such an extreme exhibitionist, but you didn’t care, nor did your brothers.

Whoever was left out would immediately remedy that by joining the other two. It was always much more interesting being in between both of your loving brothers. Most days, Toma would take his time enjoying your reactions whilst Shin impatiently ran his hands all over your body. Your big brother would take the lead, whispering a mix of sweet and dirty things to you as he held you up while Shin moved in between your legs…

Today, you were with Toma. You woke up to the sound of keyboard keys clicking continuously, signifying that he was working on another report. A small yawn left your mouth as you rolled over onto your back in Toma’s bed. His comforting smell was so nice that it made you reluctant to leave the bed. Settling for the next best thing, you wrapped his blanket around your naked body and tip-toed over to where Toma was working.

“Hi, big brother. What’re you doing?” You questioned in an innocent tone, bending down to run your hands ran over his tense shoulders.

Toma let out a pleasured sigh before answering your question; knowing that you were just trying to make conversation.

“I have a report due in a few days, so I decided to get a headstart on it.” He leaned back slightly to look at you with a small smile on his face.

“You’ve been asleep for a while, princess. Were you waiting for a prince to kiss you to wake you up?” You returned his smile, eyes brimming with mischief.

“And what if I was? Would you be that prince, Toma?” Toma let out a chuckle as he suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you down onto his lap.

The blanket around your shoulders fell behind you, but you didn’t mind as you snuggled up closer to your big brother. You had always found it odd that he worked on the floor, but you couldn't bring yourself to care at the moment. 

“Is that what you want, my cute little sis? Do you want a kiss from me?” Toma cooed, thumb running slowly across your bottom lip.

You responded by opening your mouth and taking the digit into your mouth, sucking on it slowly until Toma’s honey-colored eyes darkened. As if you being naked in his lap wasn’t enough...

“Mhm… I’m assuming you want more than just a kiss, right?” With his finger still in your mouth, you nodded slowly as your eyes softened, giving you an almost innocent expression.

Your big brother chuckled again, eyes roaming across your bare body with a lustful gaze. Toma had completely forgotten about the report he was writing beforehand. After all, his little sister was in need and seeking his help. How could he possibly say no to you? But before that, he wanted to tease you just a little.

 _“Tsk, tsk,_ where are your manners, [Your Name]? If you want something, you know how to ask for it — don’t you?” Toma cupped your chin as he removed his thumb from your mouth, making sure to drag it along your lips first, coating them in your saliva.

You batted your eyes at him and pouted before softly saying, “Big brother, can you give me your cock, please? I can’t stop thinking about you fucking me… Won’t you fuck your darling little sister, Toma?”

Toma hummed thoughtfully as if he was contemplating your request. After a few moments of silence, he gave you another smile whilst his hands caressed your thighs. The warmth from his large hands caused you to purr in response. Being in your brother's lap was always enjoyable.

“Hmm… I just might do that for you, sis.”

“Please, Toma _…_ I need you.” You weren’t exaggerating, but it wasn’t as if you had ever stopped needing Toma… He had always been so good to you.

“You know I can’t say no to you, [Your Name]... Hah, according to Shin, I spoil you too much.” You were going to respond with a snappy remark concerning Shin’s blatant jealousy, but you were promptly interrupted by a low moan rolling off your tongue as your brother began grinding against you.

The fact that you were naked had totally slipped your mind until now. Your breathing had become heavier as you watched Toma undoing his pants. Although there wasn’t much room on his lap, you managed to lean back a little to observe him pulling his hard cock out of his boxers, long fingers running along a prominent vein before wrapping around the base.

Toma’s sharp eyes were glued to your own the entire time while he stroked his dick slowly with a heated expression on his face. For a while, you obediently watched your big brother lazily jerk himself off before he spoke up, voice low and raspy.

“If you _need_ me so bad, then why don’t you take what you need?” You gasped in surprise as his hands roughly gripped and squeezed at your ass.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, pretty girl.” Even though your hands were shaking with anticipation, you managed to hold them steady against Toma’s shoulders as you eased yourself down on his perfect cock. He was always able to fill you up nicely.

Toma sucked in a breath through clenched teeth whilst your mouth hung open, allowing your sounds of pleasure to perpetually spill out. Only half of him was inside of your pussy, yet you were already losing yourself to the sensation of being filled with your big brother’s dick. Even still, Toma made no move to assist you or increase the pace by pushing his hips upward.

You didn’t think he was serious about letting you fuck yourself on his cock, considering how quickly his patience ran out whenever it concerned your pleasure. You didn’t mind because it still felt amazing.

“T-Toma! You feel s-so good-! _Aah,_ I can’t take anymore o-of you…” Your words were hardly coherent and you were already slurring. Toma laughed breathlessly whilst re-adjusting his grip on your hips.

“Oh? I take that to mean you want me to help you now, little sis.” You nodded frantically in response, moaning his name encouragingly.

“Fuck, you have no idea how much restraint it took for me to not just slam myself all the way inside your pretty little pussy… I can never control myself when you’re involved, [Your Name].” Part of you was glowing with satisfaction, proud of the fact that you had such an impact on Toma.

The other part of you was far too engrossed in the feeling of your brother’s cock stretching you out; effectively molding you to his shape. Even though the three of you had fun just last night, you were still a tight fit for Toma. The young man grunted, exhaling slowly before increasing the pace of which he raised his hips up to meet yours.

The pronounced noises of skin hitting against skin were echoing throughout Toma’s house, bringing a blush to your cheeks. Despite the fact that you had already become accustomed to such lewd noises, it still never failed to make you a bit embarrassed. Toma didn’t seem to mind, however, and if any of your neighbors could hear, he didn’t care about that either.

Your cute voice crying out his name and begging for your big brother to fuck you harder was all he cared about.

“Mm, you never ease up on me, do you? Always... So. Fucking. _Tight!”_ Toma’s words were accompanied by three particularly rough thrusts that had your eyes rolling back, and your thighs trembling from the intensity.

It didn’t matter that you had only just begun to get serious, you were already at your limit. Whenever Toma got rough with you, trying to last out was nearly impossible. His fingernails were digging almost painfully into the soft flesh of your hips; although the sensation was at the back of your mind, as your older brother had already fucked you silly.

Unable to hold yourself up any longer, you allowed your head to drop onto his shoulder, where Toma began whispering dirty things into your ear.

“You came to me, practically begging me to fuck you and you’re already exhausted? Ahah, you’re just too cute… Especially when you’re squeezing down on me with that slutty expression on your face. Is my little sister ready to cum? Already?” You wished you could respond, but it was far too difficult when all you could do was scream and cry out for your Toma.

You weren’t even able to give Toma a warning of your incoming orgasm before it hit you _hard._ It was so intense to the point where no sound came out of your mouth as your pussy gripped Toma’s cock even tighter, forcing him to stay buried deep inside you as your juices came spilling down his shaft until Toma's jeans were noticeably damp. You could feel Toma’s chest vibrating with short pants and breathless laughter whilst he continued to fuck you.

Toma wasn’t too far behind you, and you were more than ready to have a cunt full of your big brother’s cum. That was until you heard the sound of the previously locked front door opening, knowing it could only be someone with a key. It was obvious who it was, even before Toma spoke up.

“You’re home early, Shin. How was your exam?” Toma was speaking so nonchalantly as if he wasn’t balls deep in his adoptive little sister.

Shin, as usual, didn’t seem to care that he had walked in on the two of you going at it again like you were both touch-starved perverts; which was true to some extent.

“It was fine. I finished it pretty quickly, so I left after. Should’ve figured I’d come home to something like this.” Your little brother gave an exasperated sigh, followed by the sound of his bag dropping by the front door.

“I-I'm sorry, Shin… Come join us, please?” You and Toma both turned to look at your little brother, urging him to come closer.

Your glossy eyes were half-lidded, your pretty lips were parted slightly, and your cheeks were flushed. You looked perfect; so perfect that it made Shin blush profusely to see you pressed up against Toma’s chest with his cock still inside you. Shin didn’t want to be left out any longer.

“I was going to, even if you didn’t ask… Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): youseii-flowers
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	2. Toma & Shin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin joins the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ I really wanted to continue this because I miss Amnesia and the other games aren't translated, hhh 😭 
> 
> ★ Although Ukyo is my favorite character, Toma and Shin are both close seconds just because of the way they act ^^ It's hard rating all the boys in Amnesia tbh because they're all pretty damn good 
> 
> ☆ That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it's only about 1,777 words long. Don't worry, I do plan to continue!

Shin approached the two of you, shedding his jacket and boots on the way until he was left in a plain T-shirt and pants. You reached out for him immediately, pressing kisses against his face and neck, eliciting a small sigh from Shin as he leaned further into your affection. Toma moved his hips a little, garnering your attention once more considering he _was_ still inside you.

“Don’t fall behind, little brother.” Toma regarded Shin with a teasing lilt to his voice as he encircled his arms around your torso and began moving once more.

You squealed out Toma’s name, hands pressed up against his chest to brace yourself against his sudden thrusting. Shin, seemingly following Toma’s advice, decided to slip off his jeans and pull his hard cock from his boxers before reaching out for you again.

“W-where do you want to put it, Shin? I can take it anywhere.” You spoke in a breathy tone of voice as you looked over your shoulder at your little brother, asking him which one of your holes he wanted.

“It doesn’t matter, really… Wherever you want it.” The blush on Shin’s face was very telling, bringing a smile to your face and a smirk to Toma’s.

No matter how many times the three of you did it, Shin would always be quite flustered about it. It was cute, honestly. When it came down to intimacy, your little brother was always easily flustered.

“Then…” Your hands reached back to your ass, spreading yourself out so he could see your puckered hole, ready and willing to take his cock, with lube, preferably.

“You can… Fuck me here, Shin.” A visible shiver ran through his body as he moved to retrieve the lube you kept in the drawers beside the bed.

“H-here. Let me, _mmh,_ do it for you.” Toma’s pace had slowed significantly, letting you know that he was content with waiting for Shin to enter you before fucking you to completion.

As Shin came back over to the two of you, lube in hand, he offered the bottle to you. With one hand, you opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the cool liquid into your palm before reaching for his dick, which was already twitching and leaking pre-cum.

Shin let out a small moan as your wet hand made contact with his shaft. You stroked him slowly, making sure to coat his entire length with the lube. Toma hummed lowly as he watched you play with Shin.

“How does it feel, Shin? It must feel good to have this after a long day of class, huh?” Your big brother asked, resting his chin on your shoulder to get a better look at Shin.

“S-shut up or you’ll ruin it… Idiot brother.” Although his words were harsh, there was little to no spite behind them, considering the cute blush covering his cheeks and the little moans slipping past his parted lips.

“I think you’re more than ready now. But, just to make sure, why don’t you finger her a little first, Shin?” You let go of your little brother’s cock when you were sure most of the lube had transferred to him as opposed to your palm.

Muttering under his breath, Shin reached for the bottle of lube and coated two of his fingers whilst staring Toma down with half-lidded, glassy eyes. Toma grinned back at his brother as Shin worked the two of his fingers into your ass, drawing a high-pitched whine from your throat.

Shin responded to your cute whines with low gasps while his fingers moved inside you slowly, taking the time to stretch you out; scissoring every now and then. Once he was sure you were fully ready to take him with minimal to no pain, Shin shuffled forward on his knees, hands grasping your hips.

Toma maneuvered you so that your ass was hanging out and available for Shin to grab and get a steady grip. Shin’s cock sunk into your heat, joining Toma’s cock which was still buried inside your wet cunt. Both of your brothers breathed out a sigh of relief once Shin was fully seated inside you.

With Shin pressed against your back and Toma against your front, you were practically in heaven as they started moving in tandem. Shin was a lot more vocal when it came to sounds of pleasure. Although he was kind of stoic normally, he couldn’t help but be noisy during times like these.

Toma, however, was vocal in other ways, such as talking to the both of you whilst you all were in the midst of pleasure. He would say encouraging things, like the big brother he was, or he would say things to humiliate the two of you if he was feeling particularly mischievous. Today was a day where he was in more of a playful mood.

“How does our little sister’s ass feel, Shin? Is she as loose as I imagine she is after being such a slut for the past few days? I bet you didn’t even need to work her open with your fingers to get inside.” His tone caused both of your holes to clench, making Toma laugh and Shin groan at the sudden increase in tightness.

“Slutty little sister… I’m surprised you didn’t cum immediately when Shin stuck his cock in your ass. I know how much you love having both holes stuffed.” You cried out in response to his words, reaching your arms out to wrap around Toma’s neck while burning your face into the crook of his neck in shame.

“A-are you a slut for us, [Your Name]?” Shin whispered the question into your ear, warm breath fanning against your face as he continued thrusting into you, panting.

You were so caught up in the pleasure that you couldn’t even bring yourself to form the words to answer Shin’s sentence. Toma didn’t seem pleased with this, however, if his abrupt increase in pace was anything to go by. He started fucking you roughly all of a sudden, forcing Shin to increase his pace as well, as to not fall behind.

Your cries raised in volume too, drool spilling down your neck as your tongue lolled out and the blush on your face became hotter. Your fucked-out expression brought a slightly sadistic smile to Toma’s face, one that Shin couldn’t see, but he could imagine since he’s seen it before.

“Answer his question, [Your Name]. _Are_ you a slut for us?”

“I-I AM! I’m a slut!” Your proclamation caused Toma to chuckle. He loved seeing you like this more than anything.

“Who are you a slut for?” Shin inquired through clenched teeth, fingers digging further into your ass as he pulled you back against him suddenly.

Eventually, it became a contest between Toma and Shin as they yanked you back and forth between the two of them, impaling you on either of their cocks until you were babbling nonsense and screaming out until your lungs burned.

“My brothers! _H-haah!_ I-I’m a slut for my brothers!” The ending of your sentence tapered off into a broken moan as your pussy clamped down on Toma’s cock and you came _hard,_ drenching the two of you in your juices and causing Toma to curse profusely.

Toma followed soon after you due to the incessant squeezing of your tight little walls around his throbbing length. You two had been at it for so long, you would have been surprised with how long Toma managed to last if you weren’t so lost in your own head.

Shin was the last to go, choking on a moan as he pressed his face into your back, whining as his cock twitched in your ass. His warm seed spilled into you, joining Toma’s as they both pumped you full of their cum. A weak whimper made its way out of your mouth as you laid against Toma, completely limp and exhausted from being stuffed full in both holes.

It was quiet for a while as Toma merely petted your hair, stroking your slightly damp hair whilst Shin pressed small, wet kisses against your shoulder blades. You hummed contentedly, letting them know that you appreciated the affectionate gestures, but…

“Shin, would you mind running me a bath? And Toma, I want something to eat before bed.” Both of your brothers perked up at your sudden requests, puzzled.

“You’re going to bed this early, sis? It’s not even 10 PM yet.” Toma was surprised. Normally, you stayed up until you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore because you wanted to spend time with your brothers.

“I know. It’s because I decided to start going to class again after being absent for so long.” Now _that_ was a surprise to Toma and Shin.

You had taken some time off from class just to be with them both, which was convenient for Toma since he would much rather have you at home anyway. You had planned on going back eventually, but he hadn’t expected it to be… So soon.

“Well, uh… If that’s what you’ve decided, then we’ll support you. Right, Shin?” Toma peered at his brother over your shoulder, who appeared to still be processing the information before nodding in response.

“I guess I’ll go get your bath ready, then…” Your little brother placed one last kiss on your shoulder before pulling out of your ass slowly with a grunt.

Shin pulled his boxers back up and headed to the bathroom to run some water for your bath. That left you alone with Toma, who was oddly quiet. You looked up at him, tilting your head to the side at his expression. He was thinking, but there was a frown on his face.

“Toma?” He snapped out of it instantly and gave you his usual smile.

“Sorry, you said you wanted something to eat, right? I’ll go fix you something before bed then.” Toma picked you up and sat you down on his bed, wrapping his blanket back around your shoulders before disappearing into the kitchen.

You snuggled into his blanket as you waited for Shin to call you for your bath, still wondering why your declaration of re-attending classes had made them both go silent.

“Bath’s ready!” Shin’s voice echoed, drawing you from your thoughts and letting you know it was bathtime.

“Hey, your food is gonna be waiting for you after your bath. I have a report I need to finish up.” Toma called out from the kitchen.

“Okay, Toma, thank you.” You called back, dropping the blanket on the bed and making your way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing chapter 3 for a friend, so it'll be up soon owo 
> 
> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


	3. Shin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a bath with Shin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Although this is mainly for a friend ~~who is a Shin Simp~~ I enjoyed writing this, and will more than likely add another chapter just to satiate my need to love these two guys owo Because I will continue to cry about the games- 
> 
> ★ Enjoy, or don't! I don't mind because I'm writing for enjoyment😂
> 
> ☆ Another short chapter, btw. Even still, I hope it's good!

The bathroom was full of steam and comforting warmth that loosened your stiff muscles as soon as you stepped inside. You closed the door behind you and approached Shin, who had his hand in the water, testing the temperature. He looked at you for a split second as he shook the water droplets from his hand and stood up.

“Water’s just how you like it. If you need anything else, just call.” Shin gave you a kiss on the cheek before moving around you and heading for the door.

Your hand reached out for his wrist, stopping him from leaving, Your little brother’s eyebrows shot up in confusion as he waited for an explanation.

“Wanna take a bath with me? You’ve been out all day, I’m sure you’re dirty.” You fixed him with your best pair of puppy dog eyes, hoping to persuade your brother into staying.

Shin didn’t need that much convincing, however. He gave you a nod and a small smile whilst you led him back toward the bathtub. Shin helped you in first, following right after and coming to sit behind you. With a contented sigh, you leaned your head back against his chest as his arms settled around your waist to hold you close.

You sat in silence, merely enjoying each other’s company and the warm water. Shin’s thumb began tracing random shapes against your skin, bringing a smile to your face as your eyes slipped shut. You shuffled around slightly, readjusting your posture, and disturbing the water slightly. Shin gave a soft grunt at your sudden movement, arms tightening around you.

“Don’t move around so much…” Your brother mumbled, turning his head to the side to hide the growing blush on his face as if you could see it.

“Why?” You asked, feigning innocence as you moved again until your ass was pressing right against his cock. He was already getting hard again.

“You know why… Don’t make me answer that.” Shin gave another grunt, wondering when you were going to stop moving your cute little ass.

Unfortunately for him, you were just getting started. You pressed down harder until you could feel his cock twitching against the valley of your ass. Slowly, you moved your ass back and forth in a rubbing-like motion until Shin released your waist in favor of gripping your defiant hips.

“If you keep this up, your food is gonna be cold. Stop it.” You could tell he wanted to reprimand you but his tone was not one of authority, especially when you were pushing your ass against his cock, practically _begging_ him to fuck you.

The last thing on your mind was food when you felt him becoming even harder underneath you. Although Shin’s hands were holding your hips, he made no move to halt your actions. If anything, he was guiding your pace; starting out slow, then exponentially getting faster.

“But Shin,” you whined his name, making sure to drag out the last syllable as you bounce your ass on him a few times.

“It’s been so long since we’ve had fun together, just the two of us.” When he let out a small moan, you _knew_ you had him.

It was true the two of you never have much time alone anymore, due to his classes and your irregular sleep schedule. As much as you loved Toma, you missed the times where you could focus solely on Shin. He was only a little needier than Toma was.

“What do you wanna do then?” He breathed into your ear, hips rocking against your ass.

You urged Shin to let go of you before turning around so that you were facing each other. Once you were comfortable, you placed Shin’s hands back on your hips and batted your eyelashes at him.

“I want you to fuck my pussy, Shin.” It wasn’t difficult to get Shin worked up, but it was always a treat whenever you teased him and cute moans of your name came out of his mouth.

You were still stretched out from earlier and the steam from the water helped relax your muscles, meaning it didn’t take much effort for Shin to push the entirety of his dick into your needy cunt. A sigh of relief left the both of you as Shin bottomed out, holding you closer to his body as if you would fall.

As he began bouncing you up and down in his lap, the water swished along with his movements, drowning out the soft sounds of your moans of pleasure. Shin watched you through half-lidded eyes, biting his bottom lip at the obscene expressions you were making. You were so desperate, it was absolutely adorable.

“I-I’m close, Shin, I don’t think I’ll last long…” You whispered into the crook of his neck, immediately followed by kisses against his damp skin.

Your brother gave an encouraging moan in response, holding you closer as he fucked you harder. You knew he wouldn’t last much longer either, due to your prior teasing and activities. It was still a treat for the two of you before bed.

“[Your Name]... Come with me.” Nodding vigorously, you latched onto Shin’s collarbone with your teeth until he let out a cry of your name.

Just as he asked, you came in unison, breathing heavily as your walls clamped down on his spasming cock, filling your pussy with your brother's cum once again. The two of you lazily humped each other through the entirety of your orgasms, grasping at each other’s bodies as if you hadn’t touched one another in so long.

After a few moments, you both began settling down, breathing returning to normal. You merely enjoyed the afterglow with your body pressed up against Shin’s before you felt him tapping your cheek, garnering your attention. You gazed up at him with sleepy eyes as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

“We should clean you up and get you something to eat. It’s not good to sit in a hot bathroom for too long.” With a yawn, you gave a nod and leaned back slightly to grab a washrag.

You were content with cleaning yourself, but Shin took the rag from your hands and began cleaning you before you could protest. You offered him a thankful smile as his hands caressed your body, helping you to relax even further into the water.

* * *

After your bath, you and Shin got dressed and exited the bathroom. You decided to wear one of Toma’s shirts and forgo panties for the night. Toma was still writing his report when the two of you came out and he glanced over in your general direction with a noticeable smile ghosting his lips.

“I take it you two had a nice bath?” Although his tone was fairly neutral, you and Shin could read between the lines well enough to hear the teasing lilt to his words.

“Yeah, it was nice,” Shin answered for you before making his way to the kitchen for a cold bottle of water.

You followed after Shin, wanting to eat what Toma made for you before bed. It was just like any other night spent with your brothers, albeit a bit more quiet than normal. Toma was doing a report, Shin was chugging down a bottle of water whilst playing on his phone, and you were eating your dinner quietly at the small table situated in the kitchen.

Once you were finished eating, you rinsed your plate off and practically fell into bed. Your body was completely relaxed, your stomach was full and your brothers were nearby. There wasn’t much else you could ask for as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
